


Tatuagem

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Past Child Abuse, Portuguese, Smut, Tattoos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Bakura ouvia Marik falando dos símbolos dolorosos em sua pele sem se dar conta de que se encaixava perfeitamente naquele aspecto.
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Kudos: 4





	Tatuagem

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

— Acho que eu jamais serei capaz de esquecer a dor — disse Marik, suas costas desnudas estavam viradas para Bakura e este último sabia bem do que o outro estava falando. — Ás vezes tenho pesadelos sobre esse dia, tão reais que posso sentir minha carne sendo violada e… quando acordo em desespero, ainda que por um segundo, sinto que as gotas de suor são as gotas do meu sangue a escorrer pelos cortes. — Marik fez uma pausa, apenas sua respiração passou a ser audível, então finalmente disse: — Você deve me achar um tolo, não é?

O fardo marcado com tinta nas costas de Marik escondeu-se nos lençóis no momento em que ele deitou-se frente à frente para o teto. Os olhos púrpuros pareciam ainda mais sombrios na escuridão, em momentos como esse Bakura perguntava-se se deveria parar de subestimar o companheiro.

— É um tolo por estar preso demais ao passado — falou Bakura também divagando com seu olhar em direção ao teto. — Quero dizer, está tendo pesadelos por conta de uma maldita tatuagem, não é como se toda a sua família e todos da sua vila tivessem sido destroçados bem na sua frente enquanto você lutava para se esconder e escapar da morte.

— Você não tem qualquer direito de me julgar, Bakura. — Marik agora olhava seriamente para ele, irradiava rancor e mágoa e Bakura lembrou-se de si mesmo há tempos atrás. — Está tão preso ao passado quanto eu, a prova disso é você comparar nossos sofrimentos como se estivéssemos em uma competição na qual quem sentiu mais dor vence. Eu reconheço o desejo de vingança nos seus olhos e onde há vingança há ressentimento. E, antes que possa dizer algo, isso não é uma _maldita tatuagem,_ como você disse, é uma maldição! Ser obrigado a carregar os segredos do poder de um Faraó que jamais fez nada por mim ou por minha família! Ser amarrado pelo seu próprio pai e sentir ele cortando toda a sua pele, saber que ele ouvia os seus gritos e ainda assim não parava, pois achava que estava dando continuidade à dignidade da família, não é sofrimento o suficiente para você?

Marik sentou-se bruscamente na cama e Bakura pôde ver a _tatuagem_ parcialmente encoberta pelas sombras outra vez. Não era preciso ver o rosto dele para saber que se encontrava aos prantos, o egípcio sequer tentava abafar seus soluços.

— Eu odeio chorar na sua presença! — Marik exclamou de repente. — Foi desnecessário de minha parte perguntar a você se me achava um tolo, estou sempre provando ser um a cada dia que passo ao seu lado. Principalmente, sou tolo por ainda estar com você mesmo conhecendo seu caráter duvidoso.

Bakura divertiu-se com a última frase, aproximou-se do companheiro e deixou escapar uma de suas risadas debochadas.

— Não existem dúvidas sobre o meu caráter, Marik, eu sou o que sou, você melhor do que ninguém sabe disso — falou ele perto do ouvido do outro. — Não posso dizer o mesmo sobre você no entanto, nunca sabe de qual lado está. É melhor sair logo de cima do muro, Marik, não irá ganhar nada estando nessa posição.

— Estou do lado da vingança assim como você, só esperava um pouco de compreensão de alguém que um dia disse entender a minha dor. — Marik era incrivelmente sensível, tentava esconder isso de todas as formas, mas nada passava despercebido por Bakura. — ...de alguém que deu o primeiro passo em tudo isso, em _nós dois._ Você me seduziu e me levou para os seus braços, Bakura, deveria arcar com as consequências de seus atos.

— A única consequência que vejo aqui é — Bakura começou a dizer enquanto traçava um dedo pela pele tatuada das costas de Marik — que discutimos nossa relação mais do que planejamos nossas respectivas vinganças.

— Você deveria incluir o sexo como consequência disso então, sua fixação no meu corpo é absurda.

— Seu corpo é maravilhoso. — Bakura agora massageava os ombros de Marik e, vez ou outra, percorria com leveza a área inteiramente exposta de suas costas, satisfazendo-se com os arrepios que seus toques causavam no outro. — Eu adoro a cor da sua pele e sua _tatuagem_ é…

— Eu a odeio — interrompeu o egípcio de cabelos loiros.

— Certo, seu passado doloroso, eu entendo. — Bakura o envolveu por trás e começou a beijar seu pescoço, tão lento e delicadamente que mais parecia uma espécie de tortura, arrancando os mais eróticos suspiros da boca de Marik. — Sabe o que deveria fazer amanhã? Uma nova tatuagem, uma que represente todo o seu futuro de glória, sua liberdade.

— Hm… — Marik jogou a cabeça para trás permitindo a Bakura um maior acesso ao seu pescoço. Ele o mordeu, chupou, lambeu, e uma de suas mãos desceu pelo abdome de Marik. — E… que tipo de tatuagem eu deveria fazer?

— Eu não sei, uma motocicleta quem sabe… Você gosta muito de motocicletas, não é? Sente-se livre quando pilota uma delas, bem, talvez esse seja o seu símbolo de liberdade. — Marik impediu sua mão de seguir o caminho até o membro que certamente ansiava por ser tocado. — Qual é o problema?

— Eu achei que, saindo do confinamento da tumba da minha família, encontraria a independência que tanto almejava, mas… ainda me sinto tão preso. Olhe só para mim, ainda penso no meu pai e em tudo o que aconteceu naquela época, me sinto preso à essa vingança, preso a _você._

Bakura parou completamente com seus beijos e encarou com austeridade os olhos púrpuros que o miravam exalando o mesmo sentimento.

— Sinta-se livre para me deixar quando quiser — falou em tom áspero.

— Eu não posso. — Marik, que ainda segurava sua mão, o fez deitar-se de novo na cama. Bakura gemeu quando foi acometido pela sensação de seus quadris roçando-se um no outro. — Como eu poderia deixar você se já marcou minha pele? Como eu poderia deixar você se já está impregnado em mim tanto quanto a tinta nas minhas costas? — O loiro então agarrou a ereção de Bakura e a guiou para dentro de si. — Me diga… como?

— E eu vou marcar você de novo e de novo — proferiu Bakura perdendo o controle. Ele então sentou-se e segurou os quadris de Marik enquanto aumentava o ritmo de suas estocadas. — A tatuagem de amanhã deveria ser em minha homenagem, o outro símbolo de seu aprisionamento, afinal não é tão ruim estar preso a mim, é? — Os olhos de Marik estavam fechados e nada passava por seus lábios além de gemidos desesperados. — Parece que não.

— Bakura… — Marik agarrou seus cabelos brancos como se quisesse arrancá-los de sua cabeça. 

— O que é, meu amor? Diga se conseguir.

— Você está tão preso a mim quanto o contrário. — Os olhos púrpuros voltaram a se abrir, dessa vez transpassando persistência. Bakura realmente deveria parar de subestimar o companheiro, Marik não era nenhum tolo. — Não é tão ruim, é? Não parece que é quando você me abraça desse jeito.

Seu silêncio concordou com o que foi dito, Marik estava certo sobre tudo em relação a Bakura. Sobre ele estar preso ao passado — ainda pensava na solidão e no desespero que o tomaram no dia em que sua vila fora destruída; sobre ele estar preso a Marik — o egípcio fora o único capaz de acalmar seu coração tempestuoso e estar junto dele era completamente viciante.

Como ele poderia deixar Marik se ele já havia marcado sua pele? Mais do que isso, Marik marcara seu _espírito_ e, mesmo que o destino os separasse como Bakura achava que separaria, ele jamais seria capaz de esquecê-lo, Marik era sua _tatuagem,_ o símbolo de seu aprisionamento.


End file.
